Sending large amount of video data over a computer network is bound by size of the video data and throughput of connection of the computer network. Compressing the video data before sending the data can result in faster transmission. Various conventional compression algorithms are available. However, a compression algorithm that works well on a portion of a video may result in unacceptable quality when used on another portion of the video. A conventional system for sending video data over a computer network may choose to use a low data compression ratio algorithm that compresses less to preserve quality. Low data compression ratio, however, results in larger sized compressed data. To compensate, the system can reduce the video frame rate to send fewer frames per second.